Secrets of the Wood
Event Period: 1 AM May 25th, 2014 - 12 PM Jun. 2nd, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: *You can select from three different campaign times *Final rankings are determined by pooling all users from each campaign time. Story Ouch, ouch, ouch! I thought meteor fragments were done falling on me! Hero I never thought I'd bump into you out here... I'm afraid the tour I promised you will have to wait. I still haven't found a way to turn the golden statues of my kingdom back to normal... but I'm close! I heard there's a miracle elexir in these woods that might do the trick. You wouldn't be able to lend me a hand in collecting it, would you? How to Play Join a six-user team and form a brigade! Harvest mystic flora for panchrestia drops and jewels. Treant kings yeld the most! *In this event, you play in brigades. Each brigade is made up of five 6-user teams who try to collect more panchrestia drops than other brigades. *Panchrestia drops drop when you harvest mystic flora. *This event will have eight daily 19-hour campaigns. The number of panchrestia drops that brigades collect is calulated per campaign. *'You must join a team to participate in this event, so tap the button below to do so!' *'If you don't create or join a team by 9 PM May. 24th, 2014 (ET), you'll be placed in one after the event starts.' Daily Event Bonus Enkindling potions and precious rocks are available for free on the event screen once every 24 hours, starting at the beginning of your campaing. *One enkingling potion recovers 30 stamina during the event. *'Precious rocks' can be exchanged for rewards. On the Secrets of the Wood, select the Rewards tab, then tap the Exchange Jewels button. Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the main Secrets of the Wood screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Wild Haggis High Rare (PWR: 25) ATK: 3,460 DEF: 2,620 Skill: Medium hit to foe's man/demons DEF (8 %) Event Skill: Small boost to ATK against mirthweald bandits. Small boost to panchrestia drops upon victory over mirthweald bandits. Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 personal extraction bells, which you can use to perfectly harvest the mystic flora. In battles against mirthweald bandits, extraction bells boost ATK by 20%. You can change personal extraction bells into holy powder (personal) after the event ends. Cards with Current Event skills Reward Cards | | |- | |} Mission Rewards Mission Special Quest Rewards Quest Victory Point Rewards Killer Completion Rewards To earn a killer completion, you must win a campaign and collect the required number of panchrestia drops during it. ;Extra Killer Completions :In the last campaign, your brigade can recieve an extra killer completion if it earns at least 1,5 times more Panchrestia Drops than the opponent. :All brigades have a chance at the extra killer completion, no matter how many campaigns they win or lose. Notes: *Victory points and killer completions are awarded at the start of the campaign following your brigade's victory. Category:Events